


Scream for Me

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Sex, M/M, Rape, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is captured by Soundwave and is horrified at the retribution that the tall Decepticon requires for the silver mech injuring Lazerbeak, and finds himself more or less a "permanent" prisoner of the enemy.</p><p>This is a request, that I put into a separate story since it will be longer than the average request... maybe two chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz lay on his back in the berth in the large, mostly empty, room, servos chained above his helm while his legs were still free. He was nervous, that was for sure, and he had no idea what would happen to him while he was imprisoned on the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis.

The sound of the door opening caused the silver Autobot to jerk his helm up, hidden optics narrowing behind his visor at the sight of the tall, silent TIC that stood before him now, giving off a little growl as he eyed Soundwave... Unsure of what would happen now since he had expected Shockwave, Starscream or maybe even Knockout, to come... Not Soundwave.

“What're ya starin' at ya li'l bitch?” Jazz demanded as he watched Soundwave approach, casting a glare at the tall mech as he let out another couple curses, having been one of the first Autobots to pick up human slang and curse words.

Soundwave's approach was ever silent and it slightly unsettled the silver mech as he lay restrained and vulnerable, only able to watch helplessly as the tall, dark mech came in close and a lithe, long digit slid beneath his chin, Jazz allowing his face to be turned upwards although his dislike in the gesture was very obvious.

“Designation: Jazz. Faction: Autobots. Specialty: Sabotage.” Soundwave stated slowly in his monotone as he leaned in close, his darkened visor hiding everything from Jazz, who just frowned and shrugged. “Your tellin' ma.” He answered coldly, watching as Soundwave pulled away from him now, although the saboteur noticed that his body was a little too close for comfort.

“Jazz: Cocky.” Soundwave responded in a strange tone. “Soundwave: Hasn't hurt Jazz.” He added. “Possibility of punishment: high.” He added, warning that he would move to higher levels of 'interrogation' if he needed to, maybe even actually resulting to torture if Jazz didn't cooperate.

Jazz glanced up at the tall, visored mech. “What're ya wantin' anyways?” He demanded, blue optics narrowing behind his visor as he watched the taller mech lean over him, tempted to kick him in the chassis with a pede to try and regain more of his personal space.

“Soundwave: requires location of Autobot base.” Soundwave answered, getting to the point immediately, the silver saboteur nearly laughing aloud. “I'll nevva tell ya that!” Jazz answered in a firm tone, jumping when he felt a servo ghost over his abdoment, but wasn't sure if it had been real or not, freezing when Soundwave lay a servo on a silver thigh.

Staring down at the servo, Jazz's optics widened before he opened his mouth to speak when Soundwave lay a digit of his right servo over his lips, leaning close to his audio. “Jazz: injured Lazerbeak... Soundwave: Requires retrobution.” He whispered, Jazz beginning to struggle now, wincing when the grip on his thigh tightened painfully.

“Jazz: must obey Soundwave... Must submit.” Soundwave murmured as long digits trailed over the corvette's chassis and abdomen before rubbing forcefully at his spike housing, making Jazz jump and gasp at the unwanted touch as he kicked out at the tall mech, shouting curses and human obscenities, only shutting up when Soundwave shoved something into his mouth, muting his prostests considerably.

The silver mech gagged on what he realized to be a tendril, optics wide and portraying a slight hint of fear as Soundwave grabbed his legs and forced his pedes into stirrups on the table, chaining his shins down as he fought helplessly, effectively restrained now.

“Fawgin 'on!” Jazz tried to scream around the tendril working it's way deeper into his intake, going past the area where his gag reflex was so that he couldn't effectively gag anymore, thrashing his helm to try and dislodge it, his efforts failing.

“Resistance: Futile. Soundwave: will take Jazz.” Soundwave announced as he used his other tendril to stroke gently at the valve cover to the mech's hidden opening, his servo still rubbing forcibly at his spike housing patiently as he waited for the corvette's instincts to take over.

Jazz whined around the tendril in his intake as he squirmed a little, his frame heating up to an uncomfortable high as he felt a wetness in his valve, the lubricants leaking out from around the seams of the cover, Soundwave's tendril rolling in the dribbling fluids, seemingly excited by it.

Soundwave purred when Jazz's spike cover snapped back, his free tendril trading places with his servo, lithe digits stroking the covered valve while his extra appendage snaked up over Jazz's hip to wrap around the dull gray spike with strange white markings on it, constricting it a little and earning a pleasured groan from it's owner, Soundwave smirking from behind his visor.

Jazz squirmed as he stared at the tendril unraveling itself from his spike hidden optics widening when he saw the charge flickering around the tiny feelers, a faint crackling sound filling his audios as the saboteur tried to jerk away, yelping when he felt one of the feelers connect to the base of his spike. He bucked his hips a little as the other little feelers collected along his erect length, the finale one tapping at the very tip, making him writhe and attempt to scream with pleasure.

This particular feeler seemed to have a mind of it's own and a mission to make the mech scream as it tapped the throbbing spike head, seemingly surprised when it found the little slit in the tip, burrowing deeply into it before discharging a little electrical shock, Jazz screaming around the tendril shoved in his intake as his arousal was taken to a whole new level by the nudging, wriggling and shocking coming from within his spike. Any remaining feelers latching onto his sac, zapping it as well and sending pleasurable feedback to the saboteur.

Jazz was so focused on his pleasured spike that he didn't even realized his valve cover had slipped back, noticing it when he felt three digits push into him, making him writhe and balk as he pushed his pedes against the stirrups to try to push into the touch, too aroused and needy to be able to feel either shame nor guilt.

“Jazz: Easily aroused... Assumption: Hasn't interfaced for long period of time.” Soundwave purred and Jazz started with surprise when he saw that the black visor was gone, replaced by the tall mech's faceplates. Soundwave was good looking, that much was certain, with a silver faceplate and slight scarring around his mouth, lavender optics and unbelievably perfect lips that looked so.... The silver mech jerked a little as the tendril was removed from his intake, pulling him away from his thoughts.

“Soundwave: Wishes to hear Jazz scream~.” Soundwave whispered huskily, Jazz blushing helplessly as the crowned helm dipped down between his legs, the silver bot unable to focuse too closely on what he was doing since the little shocks at his spike that he was still receiving made him writhe and moan. “S'wave!” He tried to shout but it came out as a low groan when he felt something wet touch his valve.

Soundwave enjoyed hearing his prisoner moan his designation like that as he trailed his glossa over the soft, outer lips of the fluttering valve, lapping up the leaking lubricants before he forced his glossa into the clenching, needing opening that was so achingly empty, wriggling it around as the mech revelled in the moans and whines of his helpless victim.

“S-w-wave! Ah-ahhahhhh!” Jazz moaned softly as he tried to press down into the pleasuring glossa, blushing darkly and cursing his own neediness as he squirmed so helplessly, unable to escape how good it felt. “Oooooh Primus!” He moaned softly as he gripped his fists into tight balls, lifting his helm up from the berth to stare down at the bobbing helm between his thighs, blushing darkly and letting his helm fall back as he arched from another lick.

“Jazz: Is enjoying this?” Soundwave questioned as he nibbled at the saboteur's valve lips, causing the mech to twist and gasp loudly. “Jus' get on with it!” Jazz groaned pleadingly, condensation on his frame as Soundwave chuckled against his exposed valve, sending vibrations through his lower regions as he gave another cry from an especially strong shock to his aching member. “Jazz: Impatient.” The TIC answered in a nearly taunting tone.

Jazz whined softly as he tried to regain control of his body before his optics widened when he heard the shnick of Soundwave's panel sliding back and he stared at the dark-coloured spike that stood erect and proud beside the TIC's thighs, biolights peppering the underside of it as Soundwave gave a little shake of his hips suggestively. “Jazz: Likes what he sees?”

Shuddering, Jazz just nodded, chassis rising and falling as he stared at the tall mech, swallowing hard. “Y-Yes... Please, jus' shove it in!” He groaned as he felt Soundwave roll the head of his swollen member along the lips of his valve, getting it sticky and covered with lubricants as he let out a little whine. “Please.”

Chuckling, Soundwave lined himself up for the saboteur's valve before thrusting into him sharply, penetrating the needy valve and ramming against the smaller bot's pleasure core on the first try, Jazz crying out loudly and arching into a sharp shock to his spike as he writhed in the chains. “Ooooh Primus... S-S'wave!” He gasped as he felt the TIC carress his faceplates before beginning to thrust in and out of him slowly, the long, throbbing member making him groan in his arousal.

Jazz was venting hard as his cooling fans worked double time to try and cool down his overheating frame as charge crackled over his bound form, wet sounds of the spike moving in and out of his valve making him offline his optics as he just revelled in the delicious sounds and feelings of Soundwave moving in and out of him, so deeply and pleasurably. “Oh, Fra-Ah!-g!” He screamed as he arched, gasping and trembling with need as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to overloading, each thrust that Soundwave gave striking his pleasure core to overwhelm the saboteur with the sensations that shot through his lower body.

Soundwave was watching his captive intently, alert as he monitored him, waiting for just the right moment... There! Soundwave pulled out of Jazz's soaking wet valve and pulled his tendril away from his spike, stepping away from the saboteur who looked at him in confusion, charge crackling over his frame and circuits as his valve leaked lubricants and his spike transfluids onto his hips. “What're ya doin'?!” Jazz cried as he stared at Soundwave.

“Jazz: Did not inform Soundwave of location of Autobot base.” Soundwave responded monotonously as he got out a cloth and wiped himself off before replacing his visor. “Soundwave: Will return later.” He added before vanishing, ignoring Jazz's calls.

Jazz stared at the Decepticon in shock as he squirmed in his bonds, trying to get loose. “Soundwave!! Hey, don' leave ma here!” He shouted. “Please!” He added, slumping back against the berth when the tall mech vanished, leaving him alone and aroused, the silver saboteur bound in such a way that he couldn't rub his legs together to create friction or reach with his servos. He whined softly as he stared at his erect, throbbing spike that was so hard it was painful as he bucked against air and squirmed in his bonds... He felt so vulnerable and helpless right now, so close to overloading yet so far... He let his helm fall back and offlined his optics as he keened softly, wanting Soundwave to return and finish what he had started.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz tries to escape from the humiliation of being Soundwave's prisoner, but, things don't go as expected and have some very much unwanted consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SORRY that I took this long to get this out. But I did find a picture of what TFP Jazz would've looked like~! :P
> 
> http://static.seibertron.com/images/misc/uploads/1319314192_Jazz2.jpg

Jazz lay on the berth in the room, whimpering and panting as he slipped in and out of light recharge, onlining each time to a puddle beneath his aft as he sobbed, wanting to pleasure that had been denied to him… He couldn’t break so easily! He shouldn’t want Soundwave to come back! B-But that big…. Thick… Juicy spike… He moaned at the thought, visor dim as his helm thunked against the berth and he shut his optics.

Recharge continued to taunt him, flitting in and out of reach as Jazz lay in the darkness, unable to see, jumping slightly when he felt something slide over his sticky thigh, making him tremble and whine, visor lighting up again as he lifted his helm and looked, able to see a dark shadow at the foot of the berth, panting as he bucked his hips with want. “P-Please.” He begged the shadow. “I-I need ta have a-an overl-load.” 

Silence met the silver mech’s pleading as he felt a servo cup his sac, making him gasp and try to rub against the servo to create friction, desperate, letting out a strangled keen when he felt two digits dip into his valve, curling between the slickened walls as he moaned. “Y-Ya! P-Please! Right th-thar!” He begged. 

Jazz gasped as he felt the two digits pull his walls apart, spreading him wide before a hot, thick spike rubbed in the sticky lubricants covering his valve, making Jazz arch as best as he could, delirious with his need. “Please! Please frag ma!” He pleaded, screaming when he felt the spike enter his valve, ramming in and out of him for several moments, non-stop, as Jazz desperately felt his arousal skyrocket again and draw close to the overload he had needed for so long. When two digits pinched his external node and gave a sharp twist, Jazz overloaded hard with a cry of pleasure. 

Gasping on the berth now, servos clenching and unclenching, visor dimmed, Jazz moaned as he felt the spike withdraw from his valve and he shuddered as a servo reached up to caress his helm, surprised to find himself leaning into it.

“Jazz… A good pet.” He purred while the saboteur just weakly nodded his helm, now that his need had been met, he was able to fall into recharge with the servo caressing his helm.

-Two Weeks Later-  
Jazz raced through the halls of the Nemesis, evading Vehicons and Eradicons as he tried to escape this prison that he had been confined to for so long… It felt like eons had passed of agonizing need for overload, Soundwave constantly refusing to give him an overload unless he ‘bahaved’… And Jazz didn’t want to behave for the Decepticon… That would be defeating his purpose of staying strong against breaking or becoming vulnerable.

The silver mech ran around a corner and pressed himself against the wall, venting harshly as he shut his optics briefly. He had to find a way off before Soundwave caught him again… Because it never had desirable outcomes.

Resuming in his flight for freedom, and cried out in surprise when he came around a corner, slamming into a large mech, bouncing backwards and landing hard on his back with a grunt, looking up at the mech with wide optics… Megatron.

Megatron snarled when he turned and saw the troublesome autobot, reaching down and grabbing the silver mech by the back of the neck, lifting him completely off his pedes.  
Spitting static from his voicebox, Jazz gripped the warlord’s wrist tightly as he tried to struggle free, optics wide as he looked down into the burning crimson… He was going to kill him! He knew that the warlord was going to crush his throat. “P-Please I-“ Jazz found himself unable to continue as the cruel servo just tightened around his intake, making him squirm even more desperately.

“Soundwave.” The warlord spat to his TIC, who had approached silently behind them, throwing the silver mech down in front of the tall, visored mech. “Make sure your play thing doesn’t get out again, or I will not have mercy again.”

"Soundwave: Understands Lord Megatron." Soundwave responded in his usual monotone, Jazz wishing that he could just sink into the ground when the visored gaze turned slowly downwards to look down at the silver mech, who looked back up before averting his optics.

Jazz jumped when he felt Soundwave bend down and slip something around his neck, clicking it in place before he pulled back, the silver mech frowning when he realized that Soundwave had put on a collar and a leash on him, shoulder's slumping as the tall mech gave a small tug, the autobot venting before slowly following along behind Soundwave.

Moving silently through the halls and past the occasional Vehicon or Eradic, Jazz began to feel more and more unsettled when he realized that he didn't recognize anything... Not the halls, the turns they were taking... They weren't going back to his cell! Once he had realized this and it had sunk in, Jazz immediately dug his pedes into the ground, causing Soundwave to turn and look at him before tugging on the leash again. "Jazz: Must follow." He ordered, the saboteur able to pick up a tint of annoyance as he shook his helm, biting his lip as he watched Soundwave's stance shift and he began to approach, the autobot shutting his optics as he waited for something... A blow, a cruel touch... Pain... He jumped when he felt a servo reach out and caress his helm. "Jazz: Follow Master." Soundwave ordered, turning and giving another tug as Jazz opened his optics again behind his visor, surprised that he hadn't been reprimanded for outright disobedience, but quietly followed again, even though he still wasn't sure if he would be in trouble or not... or where they were going.

Jazz was silent although unsettled as they stopped outside a door, Soundwave typing in a code before it slid open and the tall, visored mech entered first, tugging at the leash when Jazz hesitated to follow, finally doing so, albeit reluctantly. 

"Jazz: On the berth."

At the order, Jazz frowned as his shoulders slumped and he slowly walked over to the berth, climbing up onto it and lying on his back, watching as Soundwave appeared beside the berth to look down at him, moving his digit in a twirling motion. "Jazz: On his abdomen." He ordered firmly, the silver saboteur frowning but slowly rolling onto his stomach as he waited for what was to come. 

The blow was unexpected, the sudden slap of a servo on his aft making Jazz try to get up, but Soundwave had a firm grip on his collar, keeping him down on his abdomen as he struggled, crying out again when Soundwave slapped his aft again, even harder this time. "Jazz: Disobedient. Jazz: Must learn to obey." Soundwave stated as he spanked his yelping pet. "Jazz: May need to think before being able to overload again." He added, noticing the stiffening in Jazz's frame. "Nooo! Please no! Don' do tha 'Wave!" Jazz begged, clenching his servos tightly... He didn't want to suffer that again... It was all too often for his liking.

Jazz shook slightly as Soundwave gave him a few more smacks to the aft before getting onto the berth and over top of him, pressing a scorching hot panel against Jazz's, making the silver mech whine softly at the heat to his intimate parts. "Jazz: Will serve Soundwave." 

Venting softly, Jazz just nodded his helm to show that he understood before he opened his panel, his aft smarting as he felt two digits dip between his folds, making him gasp at the sudden intrusion to the dry valve, but Soundwave's digits were careful, slow and gentle as they caressed his walls and he felt sensor nodes light up under the touch, his valve producing a small amount of lubricants.

"Jazz: A good pet when he wants to behave." Soundwave stated, waiting until there was enough lubricant to move his digits better, giving a sharp twist, making Jazz gasp loudly and thrust his hips back into the feeling of the digits in his valve, visor brightening.

Soundwave knew where all of Jazz's hot spots were, after having had him for a fair amount of time, and his free servo danced over plating for a moment before his tendrils silently slithered out and onto the berth, making their way over to the shaking mech, one slithering up his trembling thigh and lightly brushing his aft before moving down and over to his mouth, feelers playing with the lips of the now panting bot. The second one wrapped itself tightly around Jazz's hips and then latched onto the cover to the saboteur's spike housing, locking itself in place so Jazz wouldn't be able to get his spike out even if he wanted to, making the silver mech whimper as a feeler moved into his mouth to play with his glossa.

"Jazz: Silence." Soundwave ordered as he moved a third digit into the slickening heat, growling softly as he began to thrust them, earning a whimper from Jazz as the mech prayed he would be allowed to overload this time... Maybe he would be... He hoped he would. 

Jazz jerked a little when he suddenly felt FOUR digits nudging into him, visor dimming as he moaned in slight pain, three feelers wrapping around his glossa as they played with it, an erotic dance within his mouth as he rubbed at them... They tasted sweet, and felt good having them in his mouth, so the mech shut his optics, venting rapidly as he felt Soundwave's digits pushing deeper into him, making him whine and spread his legs apart a little more to try to alleviate the stretch. 

A little shock to his glossa caused Jazz to yelp and attempt to pull away, the tendril latching onto his glossa so that he couldn't move far, the mech whining when he found his glossa entrapped, so that he couldn't move his helm nor make much sound, making Soundwave smirk from behind him as he withdrew his servo from between the trembling thighs, wiping the lubricants on the aft of the wriggling bot. "Jazz: Wasn't silent. Soundwave: Will make him silent." He murmured as he allowed his spike to slip out of it's housing and run along the outer lips of Jazz's valve, making the mech jerk his helm and gag as it was given a tug and a stronger shock. Ooooh how he wanted that spike deep inside of him! He wanted to beg Soundwave for it, but he couldn't with his glossa firmly entrapped within the tendril's grip.

Soundwave smirked as he saw how the saboteur was hot and needy now, listening at heating fans clicked on, his second tendril sending shocks into the mech's spike housing, bringing muffled cries from the saboteur as he wriggled his hips in the grip of both servos and tendrils, visor abright with pain and pleasure as his spike pressurized and attempted to push out of it's housing, kept inside by the cruel tendril, making Jazz feel desperate as his spike swelled, making the spike housing pinch it.

Amused by his little pet's plight, Soundwave just continued to thrust as he was, against the other mechs valve and making sure he slid along his external sensor node with each movement, drawing in pleasure at the muffled moans and unintelligible sounds that his pet was making as he desperately tried to get the attention of the TIC. "Jazz: Should've behaved. Now: Jazz must be punished." He stated, almost regretfully. He wouldn't have minded watching the autobot's faceplates twist up with pleasure as he tasted his valve again, but, right now, he had to reprimand him for trying to run off again, and, therefore, Jazz would be kept from overload again. 

Feeling dread rise up in him, Jazz whimpered against the tendril as he realized that he most likely wouldn't get an overload for his latest escape stunt, and he felt the familiar despair at the hours ahead of him, needy and helpless... As he was sure that Soundwave would make sure that there was no way for him to get an overload on his own... Maybe if Soundwave didn't notice, he would be able to overload. He moaned softly as he tried to hide the feeling of arising need to overload, optics shutting as he felt himself drawing to the very edge, just a... few... more... times...!

A keen of despair left Jazz when he felt the spike cease and move away from his valve, the tendril at his spike being replaced with a proper cap, keeping the swollen spike within it's housing, unable to come out. 

The moment it was out of his mouth, Jazz let out a sob. "Please 'Wave! Please don' leave ma like this!" He begged, struggling as Soundwave easily flipped him over and pinned him down, chaining his servos above his helm and then his legs spread as widely as he could, the saboteur sobbing softly as he felt the burning need in his lower regions... The need to have something between his desperate walls as he gasped for air, watching as Soundwave continued to stroke and slowly pump his servo along his spike, his other servo moving down as he spread the outer lips of Jazz's valve apart and lined his spike up for it, Jazz feeling a spark of hope before he heard Soundwave grunt and felt hot, sticky strings of transfluids spurting against his valve and leaking down to his aft as he whined needily, Soundwave pulling away and standing up, wiping himself down. "Soundwave: Will return later. Jazz: Will think about his actions." He stated before he slowly walked off, ignoring the begging of the silver autobot for the TIC to come back and not leave him this way.

Watching Soundwave vanish from sight, Jazz slumped down as he sobbed softly... He was so done... He just wanted to overload... Maybe he should just do as Soundwave says... maybe that way he wouldn't be put in situations like this until his friends arrived?

Soundwave smirked from his place outside the door as he shook his helm. He knew what the mech was thinking, and he could only think about how the poor mech would never be rescued... Soundwave would make sure of it... He wouldn't let go of his newest plaything.... EVER.


End file.
